


In Full Color

by Rhinestonesonrhinos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy lives alone now, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, steve is still a mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinestonesonrhinos/pseuds/Rhinestonesonrhinos
Summary: Steve's stuck at Family Video, and a familiar, if worn out face shows up looking for recommendations. Steve does his best to oblige.





	In Full Color

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, season 3 killed off Billy, but I don't care because three seconds of Billy being good does not make a redemption arc so yeah.

It was sweltering and humid in the Family Video, an unwelcome surprise for the beginning of September. Steve’s colorful polo shirt seemed to choke him around the neck, and he could feel the sweat drip down his back. He would turn on the air, but power-hungry Keith had put a small, plastic lockbox on the AC controls with a sticky note reading, "managers only! NO EXCEPTIONS!" 

Steve pulled on his collar, pacing through the shelves of films he’s never seen. If only Robin were here, she always made dayshifts more fun. But alas, his co-captain of Scoops Ahoy was back at Hawkins High, probably in AP Chemistry or something smart like that. It seemed like everyone he knew was busier than ever before, between clubs and school and girlfriends. He watched his fellow graduates drive away to college, and then his squad of middle schoolers get on the school bus. Now, he just wasted the days away at an empty video rental store.

The temperature in the store seemed to get even hotter as the minutes ticked by, and Steve found solace next to the tiny fan behind the front counter. It had been hours without a customer, and he was now hot and bored. He started to count the tiles on the ceiling. 

There was a roaring outside as a car squealed into the empty parking lot. Steve recognized it, a ’79 Camaro. Steve knew Billy was the sole survivor of the Mind Flayer, but he had been in the hospital for weeks. Apparently, he was out now.

The door jingled and in walked Billy. Or rather, in limped Billy. He was a complete mess. His right arm was curled in a sling, and his left arm reached out to cradle it. He was wearing a loose, long sleeve shirt despite the heat, but Steve could still see large bandages wrapped tightly around his chest. His skin looked pale, and he had a tired look in his eyes. His hair looked done though, and his small silver earing seemed to shine brighter than usual. He also somehow put on those ridiculously tight jeans with only one arm. 

“Holy shit! You’re back!” Steve said unconsciously, taking in the sight of Billy. Billy turned sharply towards the sound, seemingly unaware there could be someone else in the store. Seeing Steve, Billy stood up a little straighter and put on a crooked smile that didn’t quite reach those tired eyes.

“Hey there Harrington,” Billy said, “Traded in your sailor’s uniform for something with a little more dignity?” He walks into the store, taking in the wide selection.

“Not by choice.” Steve replied curtly, “I got way better tips at Scoops Ahoy. Plus, the customers at Starcourt Mall weren’t so beat to hell.”

Billy looked away, rubbing the elbow on his right arm. It must have hurt him a lot for the king of cool to show a sign of weakness like that. Walking further into the store Billy said, “So, got any recommendations? Doc says I’m to not leave my house for at least another week but, I’m about to die from boredom.”

Steve shook his head in confusion. “Wait, shouldn’t you be home right now?” He asked. Billy just shrugged and continued to look at the shelves, walking around a corner and out of Steve’s sight. What was wrong with this man? Steve couldn’t imagine leaving the house in that state, let alone driving himself to a video store.

Steve just listened to Billy shuffle around for a while, probably perusing the X-Rated films in an unlit corner. It was a miracle that Billy was even alive now. He had taken Max to see Billy while he was in the hospital, but the armed guards at his door never let him into the room. He would just sit outside, waiting for Max to come back out, usually with a little smile on her face. Once, he saw El try to visit, but she was also turned away by the scary men in black. He wondered what he knew, given that he was flayed during everything. Did he remember taking Heather to that thing? It wasn’t like he should blame himself, but still.

There was a crash, followed by a “fuck!”. Steve hopped over the counter to check it out. He turned the corner and saw three copies of Sixteen Candles strewn across the floor. Billy was glowering at them, trying to get his telepathic powers to make the VHS tapes burst into flames. He was using one of the shelves to support himself, his legs shaking. 

“Hey Hargrove, need some help?” Steve asked lightly. 

“Fuck off, Harrington.” Billy snarled in response. 

“Then don’t make a mess in my store.“ Steve said, taking a step closer. Billy might have won last time they went toe-to-toe, but Steve’s confident even Dustin could take him now. Heck, a stiff breeze might have done the trick.

A tremble went through Billy and he stumbled forward, knocking over another stack of movies.

Steve reached out and grabbed Billy’s shoulder, trying to steady him. Billy pulled away from the helping hands.  
“Just get me a chair, Harrington,” Billy said.

Steve rushed back into the breakroom and grabs one of those crappy metal foldout chairs, accidentally pinching his fingers in the process. He sat the chair in the middle of the aisle and Billy plopped down with a huge sigh, rubbing his elbow again and wincing. He didn’t say anything, just looks at the ground unhappily.

“You’re welcome,” Steve said and began to pick up the tapes that had scattered over the floor and replace them on the shelf. Billy just let out a huff of hot air. In the quiet of the store, he could hear Billy’s breath begin to even out. As Steve placed the last of the tapes on the shelf, he asks, “So, why does your elbow still hurt so much? I would think it would be mostly healed by now.”

Billy kept looking at the ground, but a small smile appeared on his face. “Oh, this?” He said, lifting his arm sling slightly, “This is brand new. Fell in the shower a couple of days ago. Everything else is healing just fine. Was going to be cleared, until this happened.”

Steve straightened out a few of the VHS tapes. “Your folks not there to help you out with this kind of stuff?” Even if his parents weren’t around right now, Steve imagined his mother would not leave his side if he was ever seriously injured.

Billy looked up, his smile widening. His eyes looked wild. “Oh, I’m not in that shithole anymore. Government paid me a little hush-hush money, ya know. Got my own place now. Guess that’s what happens when a monster made of people almost kills you.” 

A chill went down Steve’s spine, but he pushed past that. “So know one’s there? How are you feeding yourself and stuff?” Steve said, his brow furrowing.

Billy crossed his legs. “Giano’s delivers in thirty minutes or less.” He cocked his head and raised his eyebrows.

“Oh good, glad you’re getting all the food groups,” Steve said, chuckling softly. 

“Anything’s better than before, princess,” Billy said. “I can take care of myself just fine.”

Steve pulled a couple of movies off the shelves. “Here, Robin says these movies are good.” He lied. In reality, he just picked them at random, but Billy doesn’t need to know that. He tried to hand the stack to Billy.

Billy gestured wildly at his broken elbow. Oh, right. 

Steve returned to the counter and rang the movies up, putting them in a plastic bag covered with "thank you" in bright red over and over. Eventually, Billy shambled over to the front desk to pay. 

As he walked through the door, Billy called over his shoulder, “By the way, Harrington, if these aren’t the best movies I’ve ever seen in my entire life, I’m gonna kick your ass once my arm’s better.”

Steve yells after him, "Those need to be returned in a week or it's an extra dollar! Per!" Billy flips him the bird, not turning around.

As the Camaro rolls out, Steve hoped he picked out something good. He also wondered if he should have let Billy drive himself home with one good arm.


End file.
